pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation II
The Pokemon of the second Generation have the Pokedex numbers #152 - #251. This set of Pokemon first debuted in Pokémon Gold and Silver. Generation II often refers to Pokémon Gold and Silver, as they are the second set of Pokemon Games. They also released Pokémon Crystal and the release of the Anime movie Pokémon 2000. News Pokémon Gold and Silver were released on 21 November 1999 in Japan and introduced revolutionary innovations: *100 new Pokemon. *8 new Gym Leaders. *2 new Pokemon Types: (Japanese: あくタイプ Evil type) and (Japanese: はがねタイプ Hagane type). *Pokemon now have genders. Some Pokémon are exclusively female (eg. Chansey), exclusively male (eg. Hitmonchan) or without gender (Magnemite). *Pokémon Breeding. Some Pokémon (eg. Pichu) can only be obtained through breeding. Some moves can be learned exclusively through breeding. *The Pokemon maintain a degree of happiness. Some Pokémon only evolve when reaching a certain degree of happiness (eg. Eevee). *Backward compatibility with Red, Blue and Yellow versions. *Internal clock: Included for the first time. Times of day are also seperated into Morning, Day and Night. Different Pokémon are encountered at different times and certain events happen only on certain days of the week. *An EXP bar was added to the battle screen to show how much is needed to level up. *The SPECIAL stat was separated into Special Attack and Special Defense. *The Pokemon may carry items equipped that they can use themselves in battle Pokémon. *Berries are introduced (in the third generation would be replaced by other types) and differentiate between objects that the Pokémon can be used by themselves in combat and those who do not. *Certain Pokémon are now able to evolve when traded while holding a particular item (eg. Onix). *First appearance of Pokérus. *A new feature called the PokéGear appears that has the capabilities of a mobile phone, allowing trainers to challenge you to a rematch, and radio, with various radio shows and music. *Some Pokémon are updated with new types or characteristics (Magnemite] and Magneton become / type, for example). *In-battle weather effects are added. * -type attacks are super effective against Pokémon. attacks do normal damage to Pokemon, attacks now do damage to the Pokémon. attacks are now ineffective against Pokémon. *Some attacks have changed their type, e.g. Bite changed from to type. New movements are added, highlighting the to balance the weaknesses of -type Pokémon. *A new evolution stone, Sun Stone was added. *New evolutions for Pokémon that previous didn't evolve (eg. Scyther) and alternative evolutions for others (Eevee (Gloom, Poliwhirl). *For the first time, Legendary Pokémon appear as version mascots, each obtained earlier in their respective game than the other. *The backpack where you keep objects separated into different compartments. *New types of Poké Balls, many of them created from Apricorns. *The ability to find differently colored Pokemon, Shiny Pokemon, is added. *Possibility to visit Kanto years after Red/Blue/Yellow, with trainers with high levels, the opportunity to complete the 8 Gyms in Kanto (being 16 in total in the game), and the ability to fight both Blue, or the rival from the previous generation and Red, the protagonist of the previous generation. Pokémon The following is a list of Pokémon first appearing during the Generation II games. A *Aipom *Ampharos *Ariados *Azumarill B *Bayleef *Bellossom *Blissey C *Celebi *Chikorita *Chinchou *Cleffa *Corsola *Crobat *Croconaw *Cyndaquil D *Delibird *Donphan *Dunsparce E *Elekid *Entei *Espeon F *Feraligatr *Flaaffy *Forretress *Furret G *Girafarig *Gligar *Granbull H *Heracross *Hitmontop *Ho-Oh *Hoothoot *Hoppip *Houndoom *Houndour I *Igglybuff J *Jumpluff K *Kingdra L *Lanturn *Larvitar *Ledian *Ledyba *Lugia M *Magby *Magcargo *Mantine *Mareep *Marill *Meganium *Miltank *Misdreavus *Murkrow N *Natu *Noctowl O *Octillery P *Phanpy *Pichu *Piloswine *Pineco *Politoed *Porygon2 *Pupitar Q *Quagsire *Quilava *Qwilfish R *Raikou *Remoraid | S *Scizor *Sentret *Shuckle *Skarmory *Skiploom *Slowking *Slugma *Smeargle *Smoochum *Sneasel *Snubbull *Spinarak *Stantler *Steelix *Sudowoodo *Suicune *Sunflora *Sunkern *Swinub T *Teddiursa *Togepi *Togetic *Totodile *Typhlosion *Tyranitar *Tyrogue U *Umbreon *Unown *Ursaring W *Wobbuffet *Wooper X *Xatu Y *Yanma Category: Pokémon Games Category: Pokémon